


Drums in the Deep

by Mithen



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their escape from Goblintown, Ori tries to write about it in his journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drums in the Deep

_Then did Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, lead his company forth from the realm of the Goblinking. And great indeed were the fell deeds of that day, in which weapons were swung and goblin blood bathed many a blade. Forward they went, and down, fleeing the wrath of the goblins at the death of their King. And behind them always could they hear—_

Ori snapped his notebook shut and sighed in annoyance as he sat on Beorn’s veranda. It was all wrong, somehow. Too florid, too flowery. He just couldn’t seem to capture the moment in words, how it had felt to be there. The language needed to be more stripped-down, more immediate, more intense. A visceral thing, not these stately sentences.

Someday, he thought wistfully, lying down on the veranda and gazing up at the sky. Someday he’d find the perfect words.

Someday he’d write his masterpiece.


End file.
